1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of motor vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles are used for a wide variety of purposes today. No longer is an automobile simply a means for traveling from one point to another. Today, automobiles can be entertainment centers with DVD players, elaborate stereo systems, video game terminals, and the like. Accordingly, the art contains many examples of accessories that are used in connection with an automobile.
Often, people even use their automobile as a centerpiece in a camping expedition. In such a case, the automobile may be a part of a table, or even a part of sleeping arrangements.
Still further, to be most successful, such an accessory should be as versatile as possible. That is, the accessory should have a plurality of uses, rather than a single use, such as merely a table, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for use on an automobile that can be used for a plurality of uses, including, but not limited to, as a table or as a bed, or the like.
While the truck art contains examples of bed extenders, the inventor is not aware of any device that can be easily stored in a passenger vehicle that can be converted into an extended horizontal surface for use as a work surface or as a bed or as a table, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for use on a passenger vehicle that can be converted into an extended horizontal surface for use as a work surface or as a bed or as a table, or the like.
To be most successful, such an accessory should be adapted for easy retrofit onto an existing vehicle whereby the accessory can be used on existing vehicles as well as factory produced vehicles. Retrofitting should be easy and inexpensive to encourage maximum use of the accessory.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for use on a passenger vehicle that is easily retrofit onto the vehicle and which can be converted into an extended horizontal surface for a plurality of uses, including, but not limited to, use as a work surface or as a bed or as a table, or the like.